The childrens games
by michelletheslytherin
Summary: The rebellion was stoped,the quater quell wasn't what it was in C.F. Follows the same base of the books ending, except theres still Hunger games. Follow the Mellark Siblings through love, Reapings and game. Full description/help inside, T for violence
1. Chapter 1: About Life: A prologue

***This is all the information needed to catch up on this story***

** Disclamer: I own none of the charecters you know, only the ones I made up. R&R**

* * *

After the 74th hunger games Katniss was visited by President Snow, who told her what she had to do. Marry Peta. On their victory tour Peta and Katniss announced that they were engaged. The capitol was excited. They picked the dress for Katniss.

The quater quell for the 75th hunger games was that all citizens of the districts would be entered in the barrel, one bowl, gender didn't matter. From 12 Peta and another man named Stephen went into the games.

Katniss watched from home as Peta faught again for his life. The man named Stephen killed sacrificed himself so Peta could win, gaining the honor of middle name of Katniss and Peta's son.

Katniss, the girl on fire, had started a bit of a spark for rebellion, but the Capitol had it undercontrol. District 13 revealed themselfs when they thought rebellion was on, they were once again under the control of Capitol. They were now the district for Mining graphite, nothing else.

There was one fight of the mini atempt at rebellion where the rebel army droped a bomb on their own responders. Killing Primrose and Finnick. Mrs. Everdeen stayed in District thirteen, as she was unable to face Katniss and Peta anymore. Gale, who designed the bomb was no longer welcome in Katniss' life. He started in district two, traning peacekeepers.

Gale married a beautiful victor named Kyla, they had three children, Kale, Fiona and Rose. Gale and Kyla were as worried for their children as Katniss and Peta.

Annie and Finnick jr, moved back to four after Finnick died, Annie raised Finnick by herself, she often called Katniss, the two of them were good friends.

All of the districts were bombed atleast once, Madge survived, being the Mayors daughter, but Peta's family did not. Peta and Katniss helped rebuild the bakery and the Hob.

Katniss continued to hunt by herself until her son, Sky, was 12, at that time he joined her and surpassed her skill. Peta continued to bake and decorate, he made his prices good and offered trading and a get now pay later service for the Seam people, who coun't always afford food for their familys. Peta was joined in the bakery by his daughter, Grace, who had alot of skill, much like her father.

Haymich cut back on drinking and helped Katniss and Peta train their kids as careers for the games. Madge married a man who moved down from district one named Hugo Penhallow, they had one daughter Lillian who was the same age as Sky Mellark.

Katniss and Peta trained their kids everyday, Sky was more willing then Grace to train.

Katniss and Peta were married a year after the quater quell. After many tries and five years their first child, Grace Rue Mellark was born. Two years later Sky Stephen Mellark was born.

At the 99th hunger games Grace was just 18, Sky was 16 as was Lillian Penhallow. Kale Hawthorn was 17, Rose 15, and Fiona was 13. Finnick jr was 23 and a victor.

I'd like to set the stage just before the reaping of the 99th Hunger Games. Following Grace and Sky, through the reapings, games and love.


	2. Chapter 2: Inside the family

**Basicly just more information on the Mellark siblings, real chapter will start as soon as I write it and maybe I get a review or two, It will follow Sky, but it won't be in his point of view, just following him.**

** Disclamer: I don't own anything you reconize, just what you don't. Review please! - M**

* * *

The Mellark children always knew they would be thrown into the games. Katniss and Peta had told them from the time they were able to understand word on that they would be reaped, that they would be put in the games.

What Katniss had started in her games would never be forgetten in the Capitol. The people loved her, she was still one of the victors, one that got a happy ending. But the leaders, the gamemakers, wouldn't let it go. Katniss was the reason they almost lost control over their districts. That wasn't good.

Katniss and Peta married, had two little kids and were 'happy and filled with love' but both knew tradgey would rip through the family soon enough, both knew that their children would be reaped, and would have a very hard time in winning.

Grace Rue Mellark was older then her brother,she had the brown hair and olive seam look, but her eyes were Peta's, pale, clear, honost blue eyes, that showed all emotion that ever crossed the girls mind. She was a good person, she took food to the hungry, she nursed the sick, she fixed the broken. She was like Prim and Peta mixed together.

Sky Stephen Mellark was colder then his sister. He had the blonde hair and pale skin of the merchant class people of District 12, his eyes were his mothers though, those cool, unfazed grey eyes of the seam. Sky had the aim with an arrow of his mother. He did what was best for him, thats what differed him from Grace. He was a mix of Katniss and Gale. As much as Katniss hated to aknowledge that fact.

Grace and Sky had been trained since birth by their parents and 'uncle' Haymich, they were careers of their own right.

Katniss knew that the Gamemakers were waiting for the perfect year to reap her kids. She knew that they would have targets from day one. Peta loved his children, but would give anything to not have them in this world, where they would most likely die.

Grace was scared for the games, she figured that she couldn't do it, she knew she couldn't. But Sky, Sky was confidant, he was strong like his father, and stealthy like his mother. Neather of them wanted to be reaped.

Katniss, Peta and Haymich made sure to force the kids to watch the games. Every year, getting ideas of what to do, who to follow, where to fit in, they planned out stragetys. Everyhting was prepared.

Sky and Grace agreed on everything, except one thing: Who to fall in with.

"Careers are ovbiously the best bet Gracie,"Sky said as he went to pull his knife out of the tree, "Misfits won't get you anywhere."

"Careers won't let eather of us with them,"Grace countered, watching her brother.

As if to prove a point Sky lodged the knives in his hand in the shape of a smling face, "Not good enough is it Grace? You may not be, but I,"He threw a nose, "Am."

Grace winced back, "Fine. Thats your way. But you're being to full of yourself."

Sky looked at his sister, "I don't think so. I am realising my skill. Which I have. Instead of standing there glaring, why don't you learn how to do something that'll save you eventually."

With Sky left the house, retreating to he woods, where he could hunt. The fence wasn't electrified, never was. Sky retreaved his bow from the hallow tree and followed his mothers footsteps.

Sky had taken Gale's place as Katniss' hunting partner, he was just as good, if not better as Katniss.

Grace went to the bakery to help her father. The seventeen year old girl found peace in making and decorating, like Peta. "Dad,"Grace said quietly,"If I make it through this reaping im home free aren't I?"

Grace was born the day before reaping, she would be eighteen the day before reaping. "Yes Gracie, but we shouldn't jinx it."

Katniss and Sky, Peta and Grace. They were a family, a very worried, scared for death family. But nevertheless they loved eachother, and Haymich.


	3. Chapter 3:Pink Sky at night

**Much much longer and better in my opninon, enjoy! and please please Review or P.M, it makes me happy!**

**Disclamer..: I own nothing.. :(**

* * *

Sky watched as the buck watched him, if Sky moved to quickly the buck would run,if he didn't move at all Katniss would give up and take the shot herself. Sky slowly drew his string back, the arrow flew forward and hit the buck in the eye. Katniss sprinted forward and put her son's kill out of any misery it was in buy slitting its throat.

"Very efficent you are,"Katniss muttered, pulling the arrow out of Buck,"Let's take it to the Hob."

Sky shook his head,"No. We're going to chop it up, wrap it in the paper in my bag and delever it to the Seam people, who should have a nice meal before Reaping,"Sky said.

Katniss looked taken aback by the feircness in her son's voice but nodded and helped him butcher the large animal. Sky brought peices of the meat to the diffrent people in the Seam he often brought food to. In return he got some berries, one girl gave him a flower, from a regular woman he got a hug and a kiss. When he was done he took some to Sue, Greasey Sae's grandaughter.

"What is it?"Sue asked looking at the packaged paper. "Wait, let me guess, half the Seam is eating Buck for dinner?"

Sky nodded, causing his blonde curls to fall in his face, "Yeah, I shot it, this is for you and your mother, not soup."

Sue shook her head,"My mother isn't looking good as of late."

"I'll send Grace down with something for her,"Sky said,"Okay?"

"Thanks Sky,"Sue said,"And good luck tomorow, no one wants to see you go."

Sky didn't feel like going to the bakery, or back home to the victor village. A smile spread across his face as he walked up to the mayors house. "Hello Sky, Lilly is playing paino.. You know that though,"Madge Penhallow said. Madge had gone from Mayors daughter to mayors wife.

"Hello Sky,"Hugo Penhallow said from his study as Sky passed it. "Hi Sir."

Sky stoped in the doorway to the paino room, Lilly was bent over the keys, pretty face deep in consentration as a beautiful melody swirled around her. Sky tip-toed over to where she sat, and tucked a flower behind her ear, causing her to jump of course.

"Gosh Sky!,"Lillian said,"Don't do that!"

"Sorry Lily. I promice to be good if you play for me."

Lillian played Sky's favorite, a slow soft melody, with a complex scary bridge. It always reminded Sky of the Hunger Games for some reason. He knew if off my heart, he hummed it to himself all the time.

"Here,"Lillian took Sky's hands and placed them on the keys. With the help of Lillian Sky played a simple song, "You're awful."

"Thanks,"Sky poked Lillians nose. "You are really good. Its a fair trade."

Madge cleard her throat,"Will you be joining us for dinner tonight?"She asked Sky.

"I don't think so," Sky winked at Lillian,"I came to steal your daughter. I wanted to show her my painting."

Madge smiled at her daughters blush,"But of course. Be polite Lily!"

Lily rolled her eyes,"Yes mom! Don't I always?" Lillian ran to her bedroom to get her sweater.

"Are you scared Sky?" Madge asked as they waited.

Sky shook his head honostly,"Not really, I just hope Gracie doesn't get reaped. She isn't like Mom or Dad, or Haymich even. She couldn't do it."

Madge watched as her daughter ran down the stairs, her short reddish curls flying down behind her. "I don't know where you get your hair from,"Madge said messing up her daughters hair."From dad,"Lillian said,"See you later!" Lillian took Sky's hand and pulled him from the house.

Sky held onto Lillian's hand, not feeling the need to let go. Lillian wouldn't complaine any affection she got from the very obvlious Sky was good affection in her books.

"Lily,"Sky said as they walked,"Im scared. I really feel like this is my year to be reaped."

Lily squeezed Sky's hand,"I wish I could reasure you, but I can't. We both know that you're going to be reaped at some point. But I am also a victors daughter."

"Yes,"Sky said,"But your mother lets you come into the forest and hunt with me. You're good with kives, you can handle a weppon Lily, Gracie can't. She has no skill, you're smart, your looks would get you sponcers, your skill would get you scores, your scores would get you alliances, all..."

"Okay,"Lillian said,"Okay. I understand what you meen. I just ment that I understand your worry. Being from twelve they want fighters. Thats what we would give them, fighting."

Sky looked down at Lillian, she was beautiful, in his opinion anyway. She had short reddish blonde curls that seemed to curl around in perfect little spirals. She had big green eyes that held a lot of emotion at one time. Lillian was short, but she wasn't weak or anything, she was strong.

"What are you staring at Sky?"

Sky smiled,"You."

Shy watched as red flashed across Lillians face, "Oh hush." Sky and Lillian walked hand in hand to victors village. Haymich wasn't in his yard, nor were there any lights on in his house so Sky figured that he was at his house.

"Gracie?"Sky called when he got inside. Grace ran down the stairs. "Yes Sky?"

"I need you to go see whats wrong with Sue's mother,"Sky said,"Sue said that she wasn't looking well."

"How's your girlfriend holding up?"Gracie teased gently.

"Ha, ha, very funny Gracie. We both know that I don't like Sue, the fact that shes ten years older then me might have something to do with it but eather way. She's always been good to us."

Grace nodded and ran to tell her mother where she was going, "Tell Dad that I'm just going to stay and eat there,"Grace said as she put some food in a basket. Enough for herself, Sue, Mama Sue, and Sue's sister Sav, plus extra. "Bye Lillian, Sky. Bye Mom!"

Sky shook his head at his sister,"She'd do anything to help anyone,"He said,"I'd much rather further myself then help someone else." Lillian looked up at him,"Is that bad Lily?"

"No. Its smart."

Sky draged Lily up to his bedroom, where he kept his newest painting, Grace had gotten the skill with food and baking and healing, but Sky was amazing at drawing and hunting.

"Is tha..."Lillian moved forward to look at the beautiful painting that was on Sky's wall, "Thats not?"

Sky smiled and nodded,"Its you, from the last time you were in the forest, I sketched it out then Dad said I should paint it, that Madge would like it."

The painting was of the tall trees in the forest, Lillian stood, bow raised, in front of a small stream. Her attetion was on a rabbit not to far in the distance, the light fell making her look unearthly beautiful.

"Its..."Lillian was at a loss for words.

Sky smiled shyly at Lillian, "Thank you. I tried to really capture how you looked from my point of view that day."

"How did I look?"Lillian asked.

Sky looked at the panting, still smiling impishly he shrugged,"Beautiful."

Lillian looked at a smaller painting hanging on Sky's wall, "Who is that?"She asked pointing to the picture.

Sky's head snapped up to the painting, "Its my mothers sister, her name was Primrose, she died during the fights, I painted it from memory, the bigger copy is in the living room."

"SKY! Come here please!"Katniss called from downstairs.

Sky took Lillians hand and pulled her down the stairs. In the kitchen he was pretty shocked to find a clearly capitol woman sitting closely becide Haymich. Her hair was bright pink and she wore an equally bright pink dress and had pink makeup on. Sky and Lillian exchanged a look.

"Hello... Ma'am."

"I am Effie Trinket, I'm the cordinator for district twelve,"She said brightly, she had some age to her face, but the makeup she wore covered it,"I take it your Sky, who might you be dear?"

Lillian's eyes widened, "Lillian Penhallow."

Effie frowned,"You must be the victors daughter, Hugo Penhallow. He won just two years after Katniss and Peeta, a district two am I correct?"

Lillian shook her head yes,"He married the mayors daughter Madge Undersee, she's my mother."

Effie nodded brighly, "Where is darling Grace? Its been _ages_ since I've last seen her."

"She went to the Seam to help a sick friend of the family, she'll be there for dinner."

Sky took Lillians hand absently, but it didn't go un-noticed to Haymich, who saw everything sober or not. "You two finaly together then eh?"He asked, sober.

Sky shrugged, "Ya' never know. Depends on the outcomes of tomorow. May the odds be ever in your favour, no its more like may the capitol not want your head on a plate." Lillian nodded somely.

Peeta sighed, Effie looked very takenaback, Katniss and Haymich both nodded in agreement, "Thats the way it goes Effie, its fixed. Why do you think I was reaped before? They wan't a fight. I'll be reaped again. I just hope Gracie doesn't get reaped,"Sky said. When he was twelve he was reaped, but an older boy volunteered. More and more volunteers had popped up in 12 since Katniss' days.

"That was nothing other then a coecadiance Sky,"Effie said rtrying to sound sure of herself.

"Why was I reaped a second time then? Its rigged for some districts, Finn jr was reaped, because hes two victors sons, they just want a good show, and victors children especally from the poorer districts provide just that,"Peeta said sadly.

Effie looked very upset now, "I... I never reall eve... I am so sorry..." Effie studered nervously, the usually composed woman was very not composed at the moment.

"Its alright Miss Trinket, its really not your fault, what happens happens. Sky has his name in four times, as do I. It may just be luck of the draw, forget we even said anything,"Lillian said in a soothing voice.

Effie nodded and gave a look similar to that of a nervous child. "Peeta, Katniss? Did you ever hate me just because of who I was?"

Katniss shrugged,"Honostly at first I thought you were really... annoing. But after I realised how much you were trying to save us, you became what I needed. Someone to help me when I was so used to helping myself. As for Haymich, I never liked him at all,"Katniss smirked at Haymich.

"That hurts Princess, but Effie, why don't you tell Peeta and Katniss why you're here early."

Effie pursed her pink lips and looked at Haymich, "I thought you would! But after much discussion, Haymich and I decided... That.. Erm... Well.. uhh.."

"Oh sugar! Just spit it out!"Haymich said loudly, "Fine, Im gonna take this evil little thing as my wife!"

Peeta snorted water all over Katniss who almost fell out of her chair, "Oh you're kidding arent you?"Katniss asked nervously.

Effie shook her head and took Haymiches hand, "She made me sober, and I made her exciting. We make a great pair, we mentored you two alright didn't we?"

"Yes, but I almost stabbed you, we both almost comitted sucicide, its your fault really that I am married to Pe..."

"Oh Katniss dear, that was the best thing I ever did for you! The only thing, but the best!"

Lillian looked up at Sky, a bit confused, "Why do you need us here?"Sky asked.

"Oh we don't dinner'll be done soon, let the grownups talk now."

Lillian pulled Sky back up to his room, not feeling very comfortable downstairs. "Someones pushy, just want to get to my bed eh?"Sky asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But what happens if Gracie gets reaped?"Lillian asked.

"Lily, please,"Sky pleeded,"Don't think about it. I know you. Better then you think. Its your eyes they give you away like a look into your mind. Don't do that to me, don't make me fight you..."

LIllian smiled,"You forgetting about the whole a couple can win if they are from the same district thingy?"

"I don't want to try to get a sympathy from the capitol win. Don't do it Lily, I don't want to lose you,"Sky admited quietly.

Lillian sat down becide Sky carefuly, "I don't want to lose you eather, you're my best friend Sky, you know that I'd do anything to protect you and your sister."

"Don't odds are Gracie won't even be reaped, they won't get a good show from her." Sky said very hopefuly, he didn't want to believe that he and his sister or he and Lillian could be reaped. The odds that two victors happening again were slim and none, as none had done it since it was made an official rule in the 74th Hunger Games.

Sky and Lillian looked at eachother for a moment they understood that they would both try their absolute best to do what they could to survive the games.

"Come with me to the forest tomorow,"Sky said,"You know how to shoot, but just in case I want you to get some practice."

Lillian nodded she would never say no to Sky, he was the only person that she trusted so fully that he knew almost everything about her, excluding her not so secret attraction to him. The only person it was secret from was Sky himself.

"Do... Do you really think you'll be reaped Sky?"Lily asked nervously, she didn't want to see Sky go.

Sky nodded,"I really do Lil. Its not as random as it used to be before the last quaterquell. My father won two games my mother one and started a rebellion. There is no way i'm not being reaped again."

Lily and Sky both knew these words were true, Sky was a high target because he was strong and because he was like Katniss, which had been discovered in the follow-up's on Katniss and Peeta by the Capitol. Gracie was always laughing and commanding attetion like one of those beautiful one girls. Where Sky was always hiding and scowling, not wanting to be there.

"Don't worry Sky, I have faith in you,"Lillian kissed his cheek gently before walking back over to the painting of Primrose Everdeen, the real girl behind the too soon snubbed flames of Katniss.


End file.
